


Hope will Lead You Home

by Mozart_the_Meerkitten



Series: Hope will (Estel and Maglor stories) [11]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Fluff, Gen, Maglor is worried, Sailing To Valinor, Sam Is a Good Friend, Sort Of, it could technically have happened, look I did the thing, you all convinced me to do the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozart_the_Meerkitten/pseuds/Mozart_the_Meerkitten
Summary: Maglor finally journeys back to Valinor, full of fear and dread about what will happen to him when he gets there. However, he is not the only one trying to get to Valinor...
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Maglor | Makalaurë, Maglor | Makalaurë & Nerdanel, Sam Gamgee & Maglor | Makalaurë
Series: Hope will (Estel and Maglor stories) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583329
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Hope will Lead You Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the thing!
> 
> I had this idea because I was trying to figure out how Maglor would leave Middle Earth. And then I remembered that Sam also left Middle Earth. On a boat. Where did Sam get a boat? And, well, the idea for this ending was born. I had planned to write it for ages, but when interest for my stories seemed to drop off I kind of abandoned it. But I've been getting comments on "Maglor's Hope" recently from people saying they'd love to read the ending, so here it is. I hope I did it justice. I never expected this to be a series, I wrote the original story as a one-shot and now here I am over a year later posting the ending.
> 
> I did not proofread this or fact check it with my Tolkien books or my older stories, so if the details are a little wonky... please just ignore it. xD I sincerely hope you enjoy!

Maglor quietly hummed to himself as he walked along the shores of the sea. He was nearing the end of his journey to the Havens and his steps were slow. He wasn’t sure anyone even still stayed at the Havens, and he doubted that if anyone was there that they would be happy to see him. But he had a promise to keep, and he had delayed long enough already.

Maglor had walked across the great expanse of Middle Earth many times in his long life, but this was different. This time there would be no coming back and he wanted to remember this land where so much loss and suffering and love and hope had come to pass. He realized with every step how much he loved Arda and how hard it would be to leave it for good. Especially since it was doubtful he would receive a warm welcome in Aman.

He could have stayed longer with Estel, but the boy was still only human, even if he did have Numenorean blood. Sooner or later Estel would fade and die as all humans did and Maglor couldn’t bear to watch that happen. It was better for him to have left when he did, when Estel was growing old, but still hale and whole, rather than stay and have to watch another member of his family die while he remained helpless to stop it. He did not envy Arwen’s fate, and he hoped that it would be kinder to her than what Elrond had seen.

As Maglor climbed to the top of a rolling hill he heard voices. Or, rather, one voice, muttering to itself. Curious, he trotted down the side of the hill and peered around the side of another.

There he saw a strange sight. It was a hobbit. But not just any hobbit, one he knew very well, one who had visited several times over the long years since the beginning of Estel’s rule.

And he was doing a very strange thing, for a hobbit. He appeared to be trying to build a boat, if that was indeed what the curved beam with several planks clumsily nailed to it indicated.

Maglor stared for a moment, then shook his head and called out softly. “Mae govannen, Master Gamgee.”  
Sam jumped and scrambled to his feet, frowning and squinting as Maglor walked closer. “Well bless me, it’s Mr. Káno! You’re a long way from home.”  
Maglor smiled sadly. “Yes,” he said, his voice distant. “Yes I am,” he shook his head and refocused on Sam. “What in Eru’s name are you doing, Sam?”  
“Oh, well,” Sam glanced down. “I was trying to build a boat, I suppose.”  
Maglor nodded. “I can see that. But _why_? I thought you weren’t fond of the water.”  
“Well, I’m not, but you see, I- I’ve grown rather old now, Mr. Káno, and my Rosie’s dead now and the children are grown and, well, I thought it must be time for me to go on one last adventure. Like old Mr. Bilbo did. And so I thought to myself, “Sam Gamgee, there’s nothing for it. You said you’d follow Mr. Frodo so you’d best follow him.” So I am,” Sam nodded to accentuate his point. “But, well, I don’t know the first thing about sailing, you see, or building a boat, but, well, I figured I’d work it out…”

“Don’t some of your- don’t some of the other hobbits in the Shire know about building boats?” said Maglor, frowning. He was fairly certain he remembered that.  
“Well, yes,” Sam acknowledged.  
“Then why haven’t you just went and got a boat from them?” Maglor asked.  
“Well, I just thought, I, well I didn’t want to make a big deal of it, see,” said Sam, shuffling his feet and looking down. “I just wanted to slip away quietly, y’know. Not with a big party like Mr. Bilbo, and I thought this would be the best way to do it.”

An idea was forming in Maglor’s mind. “Well, Master Gamgee, you’re in luck. I happen to have some experience building and sailing ships. I would be willing to help you, if you wouldn’t mind my company.”  
Sam looked up at him hopefully. “Oh, I would be glad to have your help, Mr. Káno, but, I mean, I wouldn’t want to keep you from whatever’s brought you all the way here, especially if it’s something from Strider.”

Maglor smiled in spite of his heavy heart. He felt a strange sense of kinship with the little hobbit from the simple fact that they both refused to give up their nicknames for Aragorn, even when he had long since outgrown them.

“Actually Sam,” he said. “I’m here because I plan to leave Middle Earth for Aman, the same land you wish to sail to. However, I have neither boat nor a friend to travel with, and I should be glad of both. For it is a long way to swim and I am not likely to meet friendly company when I arrive.”  
Sam’s mouth hung open a moment, then he grinned. “Well that’s alright then! I’d be happy to have you come along with me, Mr. Káno, particular since I barely know where I’m headed. And I’m sure if you come along with me that Mr. Frodo would be happy to see you again, and you can stay wherever they put me up. I don’t mind having you.”

Maglor smiled fondly. Sam had no idea of his long and terrible history with those in Valinor, but his kindness and optimism lifted Maglor’s spirit all the same. “Well then, I suppose we’d best get to work on your boat then, hadn’t we?”

****

It had been two weeks since Maglor had had the great fortune to find Sam. The boat-or ship, he supposed- was nearly finished. It was a tiny little thing, and he had his doubts about whether it could survive Osse’s storm tossed seas, but it was as sturdy and seaworthy as he and Sam could make it. He hoped that having one of the heroes of the Third Age would cancel out having a kinslayer along and that the Valar would clear the way to Aman for them, but he didn’t count on it. He just hoped that if the Valar planned to unleash their wrath on him before he arrived that they would spare Sam.

He was a little worried about that. He dearly hoped that no trouble would come to the little hobbit because of him, and he knew that it would really be better if he simply went alone…

But he couldn’t stand the thought of going by himself. Even before stumbling upon a traveling companion it had been a daunting task, but now that he had felt the hope of having a friend along it felt impossible to do on his own.

Every night Sam went home to his children and every day he returned to help Maglor with the ship. He tried to convince Maglor to come visit his home in Hobbiton, but Maglor refused. It would be hard enough to leave Middle Earth without seeing such a warm and lovely place as he imagined the Shire to be. He had never actually been in the Shire itself, that he remembered. No doubt he had wandered past it long ago, before Elrond brought him to Imladris, but he never remembered being there. So he slept on the hills by the little ship, listening to the surf crash on the shore and the gulls calling to him.

One night, however, when the ship was nearly done, they finished late. Sam took his hand and pulled him along, refusing to say where they were going. Maglor knew, but he didn’t say anything.

Hobbiton was not how he had imagined it. It was better. It was lusher and greener and full of life and happiness. He could feel the joy in the land and hear it in the bubbling of the streams. It was a life such as he hadn’t felt in years, and he marveled at it until…

“There’s Bag End,” said Sam, pointing to a hobbit hole rising up above the rest. And there, atop the mound stood a tree, a tree that decidedly did not belong in the Shire.

“That is a mallorn,” Maglor whispered as they drew closer. “I did not think they grew anywhere but Lorien in this age.”  
“The Lady Galadriel gave me a seed of one,” said Sam, quietly, with all the reverence due that statement. With some effort, he climbed up the top of the hill and stood beneath the branches of the mighty silver tree that rose high, high into the night sky. The branches seemed to hold the stars themselves among their shining gold leaves, and for a moment Maglor thought he was a child standing beneath Teleperion again.

He reached out and laid a hand on the tree. It thrummed with life. Maglor smiled at it, though tears fell from his eyes.

“Watch over these lands,” he said softly. “And may my cousin’s gift bless this place for many Ages to come.”

****

Maglor stood at the prow of the ship, laughing as the wind blew sea spray into his face.

Despite his concerns about the journey things had been going well. They had left two days ago and so far encountered no storms or wrathful vengeance from the Valar, which Maglor counted as a success.

Sam had been decidedly reluctant to start the adventure once the boat was actually built, and Maglor knew it was because he was frightened of the sea and sailing. But in the end the little hobbit’s determination won out.

Sam had said farewell to his family and given the book recounting his and Frodo’s adventures in the War of the Ring to one of his children. Maglor had watched their tearful goodbye with a heaviness in his own heart, remembering how he had said farewell to Estel only a few months before.

But now they were on the sea and Maglor was happy to be sailing again. For the moment his worries were forgotten, and he felt almost like a child again.

Maglor suddenly dashed back to the ship’s wheel, where Sam stood clutching it uncertainly. Maglor grinned at him and hopped up onto the deck to sit with his legs dangling. “You’re doing wonderfully, Sam,” he said. “The ship is right on course, as near as I can tell.”  
“Well that’s good,” said Sam, laughing nervously. “Because all I’m doing is clinging onto this piece of wood with all my might.”  
Maglor looked up at him. “Would you like me to take over again?”  
“Oh, well, I can do this for a little longer,” said Sam. “You seem to be enjoying yourself so much, and I feel bad that I can’t do very much to help here.”  
Maglor shrugged. “I don’t mind. When we were young my brothers and I would take out little ships like this one and race one another. Except for the Ambarussa we each had our own little ship to crew, alone, so this rather reminds me of that.”  
Sam sighed and nodded. “That’s almost worse. I’m hardly more than baggage.”  
Maglor felt a pang in his chest and strove to meet Sam’s eyes. “You are not. You are all that gives me the courage to keep going. If you were not here I think I would have turned around and sailed back to Middle Earth by now.”

Sam considered this. “Why are you so worried about going back home, Mr. Káno, if you don’t mind my asking?”  
Maglor looked down. He supposed he ought to tell Sam the truth. He should have told him the truth before they left the shores of Arda, but he had been afraid to lose the companionship that Sam offered. What a coward he was, even now.

He sighed and looked out beyond the edge of the ship to the deep waters of the sea. “A long time ago, back in the First Age my brothers and I did horrible things, Sam. We were bound by a terrible oath to retrieve the Silmarils, jewels my father had created.”  
“The jewels Beren was after,” said Sam.  
Maglor nodded and twisted his hands together. “We did horrible things to our own people to try and get them back. We murdered and killed and tricked and lied,” he screwed his eyes shut. “The Valar, the great ancient beings who rule Valinor, said that they would try us according to our crimes if we ever returned to their land. I am destined for nothing but judgement and death. My greatest fear is that they will not let us into the Blessed Land, and that they will wreck the ship before we can arrive, killing both of us. I ought not to have come with you, but I just,” he wrapped his arms around himself and tried to keep his voice from shaking. “I did not want to be alone.”

There was a pause. Then Maglor felt a small hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Sam sitting next to him. The old hobbit’s eyes were filled not with anger, but compassion. And once more Maglor marveled at the strength of the little folk.

“Everyone’s made mistakes, Mr. Káno,” said Sam, gently. “The First Age was an awfully long time ago now, and you’ve shown you’re sorry and tried to make up for it. You wouldn’t have fought alongside Strider in the war if you hadn’t changed. I think that’s what’s important. It’s certainly more important to me than something that happened long before the Shire was filled with hobbits. I’m glad you told me though.”  
Maglor half laughed half sobbed and shook his head. He looked at Sam and gave him a shaky smile. “The world does not deserve a people as good as hobbits,” he said.

Sam patted his shoulder, but he looked deep in thought. “I’ll tell them you’ve changed,” he said finally. “And that you’re one of the finest elves I’ve ever met.”  
Maglor stared at him then shook his head. “You don’t have to.”  
“I will,” said Sam, firmly. “And if they give you any trouble I’ll give them a good talking to.”

The thought of Sam, a little hobbit of the Shire, lecturing to the Valar in Manwe’s court about the virtue of a Son of Feanor was too much for Maglor. He burst out laughing.

Sam frowned at him. “I’m serious, Mr. Káno, I will! No friend of me and Mr. Frodo’s going to get a cold reception on my watch.”  
This only made Maglor laugh harder and he rolled back onto the deck, covering his face with his hands. “Samwise,” he finally managed between gasps for breath. “If hobbits had been in the First Age we would have saved a great deal of trouble.”  
Sam nodded. “I reckon you would have. Especially if you had any half so good as Mr. Frodo.”  
Maglor, still chuckling, sat up and patted Sam on the shoulder. “And any half so brave and determined as you.”

Sam blushed.

****

“So why is it you want to go back to this place so bad if you think everyone will just be angry at you?” Sam asked.

It was late that evening and Sam and Maglor had just finished their supper. Maglor sighed and looked away.

“I made a promise,” he said finally.  
“To who?”  
Maglor sighed again. “Elrond.”  
Sam frowned and looked uncertain. “Elrond?”  
“Mhm,” Maglor drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. “I mentioned that my brothers and I were kinslayers earlier. Well, after one such kinslaying my brother Maedhros and I found two twin little boys amidst the slaughter. Their names were Elros and Elrond,” his eyes grew distant. “I couldn’t leave them. They were just children. So we took them with us and cared for them. They became like, well, like sons to us. We raised them until they were old enough to look after themselves, then sent them off to some of their relatives.”

“You, you’re _Lord Elrond’s_ father?” said Sam, staring at him with wide eyes.  
Maglor smiled sadly. “Adoptive father.”  
Sam considered this for a moment. “What happened to his brother?”  
Maglor looked away again. “Elrond and Elros were half elves,” he said softly. “Their parents had both human and elven blood, so Elrond and Elros were allowed to chose to join with the fate of men or elves. Elros chose to become mortal and became the first king of Numenor- which makes him a distant ancestor to Estel. Elrond chose the fate of the elves, which is to remain in Middle Earth until we can no longer bear it, then journey to Aman as I am doing now.”  
Sam frowned. “Elros left his brother?”  
“Mhm. And Elrond left him. They chose different paths,” said Maglor.  
“Huh,” said Sam. “What happened to your brother?”  
Maglor felt a pain in his chest and looked away. “He died.”  
“Oh. I’m sorry, Mr. Káno.”  
“It’s alright,” Maglor rubbed the end of his shirtsleeve between his fingers. “It was a long time ago.”

He felt a little hand rest on his and looked up into Sam’s eyes. “I’m sure everything will turn out alright, Mr. Káno,” he said. “Just you wait and see. If Mr. Frodo and I could travel all the way through the dangers of the Black Land and still live to see the Shadow lift then I’m sure you’ll live to see your shadow lift as well, if you follow me.”

Maglor turned his hand so Sam’s rested inside his and he squeezed it gently. “I do, Sam. And I certainly hope you’re right.”

****

The shores of Aman were just as he remembered them; bright and white and peaceful.

Except for the dozen or so armed elves standing on its shore, waiting silently.

Maglor’s stomach twisted and he gripped the rail of the ship with fierce desperation. He could not go back if he tried; the ship had been moving on its own accord for at least an hour now, drawing them in.

He felt Sam’s familiar touch on his hand and he released his grip a little. Sam slid his hand into Maglor’s and stood stoutly by his side, gray hair waving in the gentle breeze.

Maglor didn’t recognize most of the elves standing on the beach, but he recognized their leader; Eönwë, Manwe’s herald. They were here to take him away and set him before judgement, where he would most certainly be executed for his crimes. Maglor swallowed hard and steeled himself, forcing himself to stand tall. If that was to be his fate then so be it. But he would not allow himself to die as a coward, no matter what they did to him.

Finally the little ship slid onto the beach, smoothly and without so much as a shiver. Maglor stood there at the prow, chills running through his body, terrified despite his attempts to calm himself.

After what seemed like an eternity, Eönwë spoke. “Hail Samwise Gamgee, hobbit of the Shire, hero of the War of the Ring. You are welcome here.”  
Sam raised his head. “Thank you sir, though I’m not quite sure I’m a hero, I didn’t do anything that another man or elf or hobbit could have done better. And I would never have made it across the sea if it weren’t for Mr. Káno here.”

Maglor could hear murmurs from the assembled elves. Eönwë, however, did not look surprised. “Do you know who it is who has accompanied you across the sea, Master hobbit?” Eönwë asked.  
“I do,” said Sam.  
“Then tell us,” said Eönwë. “For I would hear what you have to say of him.”  
“Well, sir,” said Sam straightening up. “I don’t know a whole lot about history from long ago, though Mr. Káno told me a bit of his. What I know is that Mr. Káno is a good friend of Strider, that is, Aragorn, Elessar, I suppose you’d call him. And he’s a good friend of Elrond, I’ve learned. He tells a mighty fine story and he always did a good job of lifting the spirits of us hobbits when we met him. To tell the truth, sir, I haven’t anything bad to say about him. And, if you’ll take my advice sir,” here Sam’s voice grew stern and Maglor had to bite back a hysterical laugh. “You’ll forgive whatever horrible things he’s done all that long time ago and let him come back here and live in peace. He’s been very good and very kind in all the long years I’ve known him, and considering how long ago the First Age was it would be proper, I’d say.”

The murmuring of the elves grew louder, but to Maglor’s surprise he saw that Eönwë was hiding a smile.

“Your testimony is noted, Master Gamgee,” said Eowne. “And has been added to the others we have heard.”  
_‘Others?’_ Maglor fought the urge to run. What others? Who had they asked? There were very few people left who would vouch for him-

-Or so he thought. Suddenly, the elves on the beach parted to reveal to reveal Gandalf, Galadriel, Frodo and…

Elrond. Elrond, who stood beside an elvish woman with bright, blazing red hair who he knew at once. His heart skipped, and he suddenly felt unsteady.

“Thus your trial is at an end,” said Eönwë. Maglor dragged his attention back to the herald with wide eyes. “Your crimes are many, Son of Feanor, and it would not be remiss to order your death.”  
Beside him, Maglor felt Sam tense, as if he was planning to fight Eönwë himself it he ordered that. In spite of his confusion and fear, Maglor felt a deep affection for the little hobbit. Sam’s loyalty was as deep as the sea they had crossed, even for someone he barely knew.

“But your deeds in this most recent age past must also be taken into account,” Eönwë continued. “And those are many and great as well. Your friendship with Elessar, your willingness to still fight for Arda and, indeed, your return to these shores despite the knowledge that you would face judgement here. These, and the testimonies of those gathered here, must be acknowledged. The Silmarils are far beyond your reach and your suffering in Arda has been great. Thus it is the will of the Valar that you should be pardoned for your crimes in the past and be given a new life here in Aman with your people, though you will be watched, to make certain you do not return to your old ways.”

Maglor gaped at him. He couldn’t help it. “You- you’re, you’re, I’ve been _pardoned_?” he managed.  
“Yes,” said Eönwë. “This is the will of the Valar,” he gave a nod to the elf soldiers. “I will leave you to your friends and kin.”

Eönwë and the elves moved off, leaving the small group gathered on the beach before the ship. There was silence for a moment, then Sam suddenly let out a whoop and leapt off the ship.

“Sam!” Maglor shouted, and jumped after him. But the fall was not far, and Sam was already scrambling up from the sand and rushing towards Frodo, who he embraced tightly. Frodo laughed and hugged him back, beaming.

Then Maglor found his eyes drawn to Elrond and the elf beside him. His heart twisted. He started to step forward, then stopped, unsure what to say or do.

“H-hello,” he managed, looking down. “I suppose you’re-”

There was a rush of wind and something crashed into him, nearly knocking him to the ground. Bright red curls swirled around him, and Maglor felt his mother’s arms around him for the first time in thousands of years.

“Mama,” he whispered, his arms coming up to cling to her just as desperately as she was holding onto him.  
“Káno,” she whispered back, squeezing him tight. “My boy. I’ve waited so long, so, so long.”  
Maglor sobbed and buried his face in her hair. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so, sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”  
Nerdanel laughed, bright and clear. She pulled back enough to look up at his face and smiled, her eyes bright and filled with tears. She reached up a hand and brushed his away. “I love you,” she whispered. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” she kissed his forehead and pulled him close again.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, just holding each other. Finally, Nerdanel pulled back, but her hands drifted down to hold his. “I suppose,” she said, sniffing. “That at least you send my grandson on ahead of you to tell me you were coming.”

Elrond took that as his cue to approach. There were tears in his eyes as well, but he was smiling.

Maglor tried to smile back. “Elrond, I’m sorry it took me so long, I-”  
Elrond abruptly lunged forward and hugged him. “You came, ada. That’s all I care about.”

Maglor hugged him back, smiling genuinely this time. Nerdanel wrapped her arms around them both and hugged them and kissed their hair and whispered, “I love yous” as they laughed and cried. And Maglor’s heart lifted as he rested in their love. His life had been full of pain and grief, but here and now in this moment he was forgiven and loved.

Hope had found him all those years ago, and now it had finally led him here.

It had led him home.

And He Lived Happily Ever After

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! If you'd like to leave a comment I'd love to hear what you thought! I hope my stories made your day a little brighter and gave you a smile. :)


End file.
